Publications from 2018 through 2019 Zhang Y, Li Z, Hao Q, Tan W, Sun J, Li J, Chen CW, Li Z, Meng Y, Zhou Y, Han Z, Pei H, DePamphilis ML, Zhu W. The Cdk2-c-Myc-miR-571 Axis Regulates DNA Replication and Genomic Stability by Targeting Geminin. Cancer Res. 2019 Aug 20; (on-line ahead of print) Chen CW, Li Y, Hu S, Zhou W, Meng Y, Li Z, Zhang Y, Sun J, Bo Z, DePamphilis ML, Yen Y, Han Z, Zhu W. DHS (trans-4,4'-dihydroxystilbene) suppresses DNA replication and tumor growth by inhibiting RRM2 (ribonucleotide reductase regulatory subunit M2). Oncogene. 2019 Mar;38(13):2364-2379. Sharma G, Guardia CM, Roy A, Vassilev A, Saric A, Griner LN, Marugan J, Ferrer M, Bonifacino JS, DePamphilis ML. A family of PIKFYVE inhibitors with therapeutic potential against autophagy-dependent cancer cells disrupt multiple events in lysosome homeostasis. Autophagy. 2019 Feb 26;:1-25. Ullah R, Dar S, Ahmad T, de Renty C, Usman M, DePamphilis ML, Faisal A, Shahzad-Ul-Hussan S, Ullah Z. CDK1 inhibition facilitates formation of syncytiotrophoblasts and expression of human Chorionic Gonadotropin. Placenta. 2018 Jun;66:57-64.